perfectvirtualworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aras
The fourth zone players arrive at. Levels 30-40. If you're looking for Aras quests, Click Here. Geography Aras is a veld zone located on the SE part of Florysaea. It's a hilly area with many open fields of tall yellow grass with a some trees here or there as far as the eye can see, but there are a few spots where trees gather together. Aras has 3 towns and 2 villages. The first town players will arrive at is Erysar. Next, players go the the villages of Malator and Erias, and the town Dalentea. The final, and largest, town the players will travel to is Swontana. It is a very large port town and is the second largest town in Estrea. In the towns and villages, most buildings are made of wood with dirt pathways connecting them. Materials To be added soon. Clicia Miniata.jpg|Clivia Miniata Ericaceae.jpg|Ericaceae Proteaceae(Protea).jpg|Protea aloe_ferox_2.jpg|Aloe Ferox Inhabitants The (T) beside the Inhabitants name mean if they're tameable using the skill. Creatures Some of the creatures to roam around Aras are tree squirrels, antelopes, greater kudu's, owls and various birds, and giraffes. Mobs Saber Tooth Tiger (T) A large carnivorous feline that stands at 4 1/2 feet tall. They are hostile and will attack anyone that comes too close to them. They are located in the lands in the middle of Aras and every mountain range. When a Beast Tamer trains the animal, it becomes much smaller and only stands at almost 3 feet tall. ' Red Frilled Diloplosaurus' A dino-like reptile that that get's it's name from the retractable neck frill around it's neck, much like the frill-necked lizard of Northern Austrialia in the real world. It also has a long tail that could be used as whip in a fight. A player wants to be careful when fighting these reptiles because when fighting one, it might call another or two to come help them. They are located in the northern cluster of tree's. Blue Frilled Diloplosaurus A dino-like reptile that that get's it's name from the retractable neck frill around it's neck, much like the frill-necked lizard of Northern Austrialia in the real world. It also has a long tail that could be used as whip in a fight. Unlike the Blue Frilled Diloplosaurus, the Red Frilled will sometimes spit poison at a player. This poison will slowly take a portion of their health over the course of 1 minute. A player wants to be careful when fighting these reptiles because when fighting one, it might call another or two to come help them. It's recommened that at least 2+ players hunt these together as a group. They are located in the northern cluster of tree's. Rock Monitor Lizard It looks exactly like the lizard it's base off, except it's nearly 3 feet tall and 7 feet in length. It'll attack anyone who gets too close. They're located on the small mountain range in the east of Aras. WildeBeest They are peaceful animals that will not attack unless attacked first. They can range from 4 to 5 feet in height. They can be found in all the open flat lands of the zone. Cape Buffalo While they are peaceful animals that will not attack unless attacked first, they are very defensive. They will quickly help defend another that is being hurt. They stand at 4 feet tall. They can be found in all of the open flat lands of the zone. Warthog (T) Though they are not carnivores, these wild swine are bad tempered and will charge at anyone who disturbs them. But, they won't attack anyone until attacked first. They are located around in the west and around the 3 lakes in the East. White Rhino These rhino's are solitary animals and are usually found in small groups of 3-4. They animals will leave players alone as long as they don't get within 10 feet of them. They will charge at the player and if the player runs away and leaves them alone, they'll quickly go back to minding their own buisness. They can be found in the clearings in the middle of the map, though they don't spawn very often so it might take a player a while to find a group of them. Leopard (T) These felines are graceful animals that feel at home in the tall grass. Players will often see them running across the land and occasionally killing an antelope. They animals are one of the rarest animals in Aras, so if a player spots one, they count themselves lucky. They are aggressive and will attack players if they get too close. They can be located near the river, lakes, and shores. Jackal (T) They are small carnivorous animals that will rush to attack anyone who gets too close to their liking. They can be found in the SW and in the NE. Blue Dragonfy These flying insects are 3 feet in length and are peaceful creatures. They won't attack unless attacked first. When fighting, they'll send needles from their wings to attack. They can be found near river and lakes. Dustwind Harpies They resemble a cross between a human female and a hunting bird, with long talons for feet and large graceful wings for arms. Their feathers can come in the colors of red, blue, and purple. They will attack anyone who gets too close. They live in a tribe called Dustwind that's located on the far east side of the southern mountains. Category:Florysaea Category:Estrea